Plus Rien
by Pervy Otaku
Summary: Song fic. Une Hyrule polluée meurt avec Link qui réfléchit sur les causes de cette triste fin du monde. La chanson est "Plus rien" des Cowboys Fringants.


« _Il ne reste que quelques minutes à ma vie  
Tout au plus quelques heures, je sens que je faiblis  
Mon frère est mort hier au milieu du désert  
Je suis maintenant le dernier humain de la terre_ »

Link regardait la terre désolée qu'était devenue Hyrule avec la grand Industrialisation. L'eau du lac Hylia était devenue visqueuse et verte. Celle de la rivière Zora n'avait rien à envier au lac quant à sa puanteur et ses poissons et Zoras morts à la surface de l'eau. Celui avec qui il voyageait, celui qu'il considérait comme beaucoup plus qu'un frère, appelé Dark, venait de mourir dans le Désert Gérudo. Ça ne le rendait pas si triste que ça. En fait, il ne pouvait plus pleurer, sinon il n'aurait plus d'eau bonne à Hyrule pour le réhydrater. Son monde ressemblait à celui que Merry, une amie venant d'un royaume appelé « La Terre », lui avait décrit. Une terre désolante dont la seule vue donnait envie de pleurer.

« _On m'a décrit jadis, quand j'étais un enfant  
Ce qu'avait l'air le monde il y a très très longtemps  
Quand vivaient les parents de mon arrière-grand-père  
Et qu'il tombait encore de la neige en hiver_ »

On lui avait déjà raconté à quoi ressemblait le monde au Temps du Héros du Temps, son ancêtre, lorsqu'il n'était qu'un morveux. En ce temps-là, la neige tombait encore en hiver. Il n'y avait jamais cru jusqu'à ce que Dark, l'ombre du premier Héros du Temps, lui raconte à quoi tout ressemblait. Lui, se rappelait de tout ce qu'il avait vu au cours des siècles.

« _En ces temps on vivait au rythme des saisons  
Et la fin des étés apportait la moisson  
Une eau pure et limpide coulait dans les ruisseaux  
Où venaient s'abreuver chevreuils et orignaux_ »

À l'époque, on vivait avec les saisons. L'été apportait la moisson, les champs étaient pleins de blé, de céréales... La rivière Zora était d'un bleu spectaculaire et le lac était encore plus magnifique. Et dans le lac et la rivière vivaient des centaines de poissons et de Zoras. Il y avait des loups qui, la nuit, qui venaient s'y abreuver dans ces rivières. À Toal, on cultivait la terre. Seule le Mont du Péril n'avait pas vraiment changé.

« _Mais moi je n'ai vu qu'une planète désolante  
Paysages lunaires et chaleur suffocante  
Et tous mes amis mourir par la soif ou la faim  
Comme tombent les mouches...  
Jusqu'à c'qu'il n'y ait plus rien...  
Plus rien...  
Plus rien..._ »

Mais Link n'avait jamais vu qu'une terre polluée et désolée. Il n'avait connu qu'une chaleur suffocante. Il avait vu Sheik se laissait mourir de soif alors qu'ils tentaient de traverser le Désert vers un monde moins laid, moins sale, moins pollué. Puis Zelda avait tombé à son tour en se tenant le ventre. Elle avait gesticuler quelques secondes avant de retrouver Sheik au paradis... si du moins il existait. Puis les quelques Hyliens restant étaient tous tombés tour à tour, comme des mouches. Ils avaient tous tombé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que Link et Dark.

« _Il ne reste que quelques minutes à ma vie  
Tout au plus quelques heures, je sens que je faiblis  
Mon frère est mort hier au milieu du désert  
Je suis maintenant le dernier humain de la terre_ »

Link savait qu'il ne pourrait plus marcher. La peine écrasait son pauvre coeur de jeune homme et l'air suffocant du désert lui donnait l'impression d'avaler des lames de rasoir. Il s'assit sur une pierre et réfléchit à la cause de tous ses malheurs et de la mort de ses amis... et surtout de Dark.

« _Tout ça a commencé il y a plusieurs années  
Alors que mes ancêtres étaient obnubilés  
Par des bouts de papier que l'on appelait argent  
Qui rendaient certains hommes vraiment riches et puissants_ »

Tout était arrivé à cause de certains hyliens qui voulaient s'enrichir. Ils étaient passionnés par l'argent autant que Merry l'avait déjà été par Dark (mais c'était bien avant que lui et son cher Dark ne découvrent quelque chose). Tout ces rubis les rendaient fous et puissants.

« _Et ces nouveaux dieux ne reculant devant rien  
Étaient prêts à tout pour arriver à leur fins  
Pour s'enrichir encore ils ont rasé la terre  
Pollué l'air ambiant et tari les rivières_ »

Ces hyliens n'avaient reculé devant rien pour s'en mettre plein les poches. Ils avaient rasé toutes forêts, rendu la rivière Zora dégueulasse, pollué l'air... Ils avaient tout fait.

« _Mais au bout de cent ans des gens se sont levés  
Et les ont avertis qu'il fallait tout stopper  
Mais ils n'ont pas compris cette sage prophétie  
Ces hommes là ne parlaient qu'en termes de profits_ »

Certain avait voulu s'y opposer, mais ce qui importait à ces gens n'était que leur profits.

« _C'est des années plus tard qu'ils ont vu le non-sens  
Dans la panique ont déclaré l'état d'urgence  
Quand tous les océans ont englouti les îles  
Et que les inondations ont frappé les grandes villes_ »

Plus tard, lorsque l'environnement vengeur s'était réveillé et avait montré sa fureur de s'être ainsi fait maltraité, ces mêmes hommes avaient été les premiers à vouloir quitter le pays. Toutes les îles du Lac Hylia avaient été submergées par une vague de vengeance, un cadeau de l'eau. Des centaines de Zoras en étaient morts. La Capitale avait été engloutie sous les eaux de la nappe phréatique et Cocorico avait subi le même sort, mais avec de la lave en fusion sortie de nulle part en pleine nuit.

« _Et par la suite pendant toute une décennie  
Ce fut les ouragans et puis les incendies  
Les tremblements de terre et la grande sécheresse  
Partout sur les visages on lisait la détresse_ »

Durant toute la décennie qui avait suivi, les ouragans avaient détruit Toal. Les incendies avaient fait la même chose pour Cocorico et la Capitale. Les tremblements de terre avaient mis à terre les derniers buildings debout et la grande sécheresse avait réduit à néant les terres agricoles. Sur tous les visages, on avait pu lire regret et détresse. Link, en fier descendant du Héros du Temps, avait affiché un expression de regret à chaque fois qu'on lui avait lancé un « Pourquoi tu nous sauves pas ? »

« _Les gens ont dû se battre contre les pandémies  
Décimés par millions par d'atroces maladies  
Puis les autres sont morts par la soif ou la faim  
Comme tombent les mouches...  
Jusqu'à c'qu'il n'y air plus rien...  
Plus rien...  
Plus rien..._ »

Un virus inconnu avait ensuite décimé les populations hyliennes et Goronnes. Et ceux qui avaient survécus étaient décédés de faim ou de soif. Ils avaient tombés comme des mouches. Link s'en avait voulu de ne rien pouvoir faire, mais comme toujours, Dark avait trouvé un moyen de le consoler (NDA : hi hi, chuis fan de yaoi, donc ça veut dire c'que ça veut dire... mais chuis pas une perverse !!). Mais ils avaient tombés de faim ou de soif jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y aie plus que lui.

« _Mon frère est mort hier au milieu du désert  
Je suis maintenant le dernier humain de la terre  
Au font l'intelligence qu'on nous avait donnée  
N'aura été qu'un beau cadeau empoisonné_ »

Dark était mort au milieu du Désert. Il était le dernier hylien vivant. Et ils avaient tous reçus un cadeau empoisonné : une pseudo intelligence. À cause d'elle, la terre avait été retournée jusqu'à son dernier soupir de fertilité, l'air avait été pollué jusqu'à son dernier râle de pureté et l'eau avait été empoisonnée jusqu'à sa dernière goutte de potabilité.

« _Car il ne reste que quelques minutes à la vie  
Tout au plus quelques heures, je sens que je faiblis  
Je ne peux plus marcher, j'ai peine à respirer  
Adieu l'humanité...  
Adieu l'humanité..._ »

Link ne pouvait presque plus marcher. La chaleur l'étouffait et il avait peine à respirer. Il fit demi tour et claudiqua vers le cadavre de Dark. Il eut tout juste la force de s'y rendre avant de tomber près de son bien-aimé. Avec ses dernières maigres forces, il prit la main froide du noiraud dans la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres, puis il soupira et laissa la mort l'emporter...

_Blablas _: Hi hi!! Yaoi!! Je veux aider à la propager ce joli couple. Même si c'est très _light_. Ou _soft_. Bref, n'est pas une jolie chanson, _Plus Rien_ des _Cowboys Fringants_? Moi j'trouve que oui. Si on ne s'occupe pas bien de notre planète... ben c'est pas très fantaisiste ce qu'ils disent, pas vrai? Bref, je vous dit au revoir...


End file.
